MY BLOOD, YOURS AND OURS
by Lokxanime
Summary: Sousuke and Kaname have two children, seventeen year old Akira and three year old Yuki. When his younger daughter shows habilities as a whispered, Sousuke must do everything in his power to keep them safe. Will his family's training be enough to save Yuki? Will Akira forgive his father's dark past? This fanfiction is a continuation to "All is in my mind".
1. LAST PHONE CALL

**This story is a continuation of the fanfiction ALL IS IN MY MIND. You can also read as a separate story but I recommend reading that fanfic first. Hope you enjoy it!**

Sousuke and Akira used to go to the firing range when his was little. They loved to share that sport and it was an excellent way to bond, so when the boy heard the gunshot outside from his classroom he recognized it immediately.

"Everyone behind your desks fast!", said the teacher to the students, but Akira jumped from his seat and ran towards the door. His younger sister was in day care, just a building away from his class so the only thing in his mind was to get to her.

His father had warned him that his sister was his only responsibility so he knew he had to do everything he could to save her.

As he ran down the halls he could see the other students running the opposite way, but he didn't care about them, he had to get to her. As he went down the stairs, he heard two more gunshots and a girl fell wounded at the end of the stairs, followed by the perpetrator, a boy about his age. He had an AK-15 and two hand guns.

Akira hided behind a column at the top of the stairs to avoid been seen. After a few minutes after the perpetrator left, he went down the stairs and bend towards the injured young girl to look for any vitals, but it was too late, she was already dead.

Suddenly, he heard a gun shot. The bullet hit the wall behind him. Akira ran and hide behind the lockers, a the other boy continued shooting.

Close to him was a fire extinguisher so he took it and aimed it towards the perpetrator. As the boy was blinded by the smoke, Akira ran towards the door, but was shot on the arm. Still, he continued running until he reached the door to the day care. The boy with the riffle followed him close.

Akira still shaking, closed the door behind him and moved the desk towards the door. The kids inside the classroom where hiding, Yuki was also there. "Go to the back of the room!", he said to the kids, when more gunshots were heard. The perpetrator was trying to get inside the classroom.

"Akira!", screamed Yuki as she came running towards her brother, when all of a sudden one of the bullets hit the young girl through the wooded door.

Akira could only see in terror how his sister got shot in front of him. He ran towards her and hold her in his arms. All he had tried to do to protect her was in vain.

More gunshots were heard but now coming from the hall... and then silence.

"Akira!", screamed a familiar voice. It was his father.

He opened the door in tears, "Dad! Please Yuki…, he said with tears in his eyes.

Sousuke saw in fear as his little girl lay on the floor. He hold her in his arms, "Call an ambulance!", he screamed and with a smile his little girl died in his arms…..

Sousuke screamed in terror.

He had just woken up covered in sweat. **It was just a nightmare.**

He looked next to him at his little girl, she was sleeping deeply. She loved to sleep next to Sousuke every time she stayed at his house. It was common for his children to stay with him every other week after his divorce from Kaname.

He gave her a kiss and then walked towards Akira's room to check on him. He was also sleeping deeply.

After checking the doors of the house, Sousuke took the phone and rang Kaname. It was about 3:00 am.

"Hello?", she answered half asleep.

"I had a nightmare. Sorry to wake you", he said as he sat on a couch. He had gotten used to calling her every time he had a bad dream. Although they were seperate, they still loved each other. The only reason they had decided to keep a distance was to keep their daughter safe.

Yuki was a whispered. Since she was little she showed an incredible inteligence and could solve puzzles above her age capabilities. Kaname knew the moment she was born, she could feel it in her mind. Although she wasn't exposed to the tartarus as her mother, Yuki had inherited her powers through her mother's genes. Akira, his older brother, didn't show this skills so it was only Yuki, and she was in terrible danger.

"What was it?", asked Kaname half asleep.

"Remember the school shooting in Newtown today on the news? I dreamed something like that could happened to our kids. It was horrifying", he said as he grabbed his forehead. His head hurt.

"It's alright Sousuke don't be scared, our kids are safe. You even have trained Akira and me in so many things that we are ready for anything. Besides it's been seventeen years since everything happen. We are safe", she said in a comforting matter.

"What if I'm no longer here and they are in danger?", said Sousuke worried.

"Then I'll protect them", she said to Sousuke, "I have even been thinking that it's time for us to be together again. Yuki is safe. It's been three years since she was born and there had been no attacks. I miss my husband you know?".

"I miss you too", he said, "I'm just scared that they might be a target... But you are right, we need to move on and stop living in fear".

"I love you. let's think about it, OK?", she said.

"We will, I love you too. Have a good night", he said and hungged up the phone.

Sousuke closed the call and checked the alarm system. He could not sleep anymore so he turned on the TV.

Then, in the middle of the night, his cellphone rang. It was an unknown number and few people knew it. He picked it up carefully, "hello", he said.

"Sousuke Sagara", said a deep voice coming from the other side of the line, "You spared my life when you had the chance to kill me, since then I had a debt with you, so I'm using my last phone call to talk to you before they execute me for my crimes. I had no one else to call anyway. I heard that in the underground forces there is price on your little kid, alive. Keep an eye on her", and the hanged up the phone.

He knew the caller. It was Commander Rem, from the LRA rebel forces, a tyrant that had tortured child soldiers and almost killed Kaname when she was pregnant with Akira as a way of revenge. Sousuke had spared his life and forgave him for his crimes. Because of this somehow that horrible man had respected him and now he was helping his family.

After going back to his senses, Sousuke ran towards his room and took Yuki from the bed, then towards Akira's room.

"Wake up! We need to move", he said to his son as he shake him from the bed.

"Dad, what's wrong!", asked Akira in his sleep.

"Move now! And stop asking questions!", he screamed to his son as he picked a bag from underneath some boards on the hall. The boy, after seeing his father's desperation, woke up immediately and took his own bags.

He followed his Dad and picked another survival bag at the entrance of the house. Sousuke put his little girl on the car seat and his son on the back sit, put the bags in the back and drove towards Kaname's house.

He called at her phone, "What is it now?", said Kaname, apperantly she had been trying to go back to sleep.

"They know where we are", said Sousuke. Kaname's heart dropped, she took a gun from her drawer and a bag in her closet. She walked towards the door and Sousuke's car was already at the front entrance.

"How?!", asked Kaname as she walked inside the car.

"Commander Rem called me as a warning", he said.

"What are you talking about? That monster?", she said as she gave his two children jackets for the cold weather.

"What's going on?", asked Yuki, she had woken up with the commotion.

"Where are we going?", asked Akira, as confused as his sister.

"Rem called from prison to my personal phone number. If he knows how to get in touch with us, then they know where we are. He did it as favor for sparing his life"

"Who's they?", asked Akira.

"Shut up!", screamed Kaname to her children. Yuki started crying but Akira gave her a toy to distract her.

"How much time do we have?", asked Kaname.

"A couple of hours at the most", said Sousuke, "We need take the first flight back to Japan. Is our only choice"


	2. NO LONGER OURSELVES

The car went fast through the almost empty highway towards Atlanta's airport, it was unusually calm for the weekend.

They were all in silence, Yuki and Akira were sleeping on the back of the car and Kaname was looking at flights on her cellphone. Every nerve on Sousuke's body was on high alert after that call. He knew that there where more things at risk if the enemy found them. Kaname saw his look of worry, so she hold his hand to calm him down, "We will make it through this, as we have before", she said to her husband. He just hold on tight to her grip and gave her a kiss in the palm.

Because of the flight, Sousuke was not going to able to get a gun on board and that just made him more nervous, he wanted to get out of Atlanta as fast as he could. They park the car closed to the terminal, took down the bags and changed clothes. Sousuke took out a screwdriver from his bag and change the plate number to the car.

"Help me out Akira", he said to his son as he started pulling out the paint from the vehicle, from black to a bright red color. The boy was more and more confused about his parents behavior that morning. Taking them out of their house, picking up their survival bags, taking them out of the country and now acting like fugitives?

As they walked towards the front desk, Sousuke stop for a second and hold his son's arm. "Alright here are you passports! Akira your name now is Higurashi Tomoe, you have your same age and birthday, but you are a Japanese citizen now, do you understand?", he said to his son in Japanese as he handed him the document. Normally they will speak in English out of the house and only in Japanese when the family was together.

"Enough Dad! Please tell me what's going on!", he said to his father in an angry tone. Sousuke could see his son was scared, and he had every reason to be, after that odd behavior..

"We are in danger and we need to leave. Honey, you have to do everything you father says. That's all you need to know for now", said Kaname as she gave his son a kiss on the forehead. Akira could see his mother was as nervous as he was because of the way her hands shaked as she took the passports from his father's hands, so he didn't ask anything else.

"Baby, we will play a game", said Kaname to her daughter, "You are called Sakura, if they ask you your name, you say Sakura. If you say your real name, you lose! All of us are playing the game and have different names. Call us mom and dad, don't call us by our name"

"Your name is not mom? I don't know your name!", said the little girl. Sousuke laughed at her daughters words.

"Then you won't lose Sakura", said Sousuke, winking at her daughter.

"OK Daddy, not daddy!", she said with a smile.

"Just daddy, OK?", he said to her daughter and hold her in his arms, "Now, what's your name?"

"Sakura!", she said with a smile.

"Good girl", said Sousuke and gave her a kiss on the cheek,"Please, I'll explain everything Akira. Just help us out".

The young boy was nervous, but he trusted his parents enough to do as they said. Something inside him made him worry about their immediate future. "OK Dad", he answered in Japanese.

"Not Dad, just daddy!", said Yuki with a smile in English, "let's play again".

"No one can know we are playing baby, it's a secret! And speak in Japanese, please. We will tell you when we stop playing", said Kaname as she closed her daughters jacket.

They all made a line towards the front desk and a tall police officer was going to register them. As they got closer, they seemed even more nervous. There was still the possibility that they could get caught by the enemy or by the authorities.

"Did you enjoy your stay?", he said to the family with a serious voice.

"Yeah we did!", said Kaname with an accent, "we loved the aquarium"

"In Japanese, mommy!", screamed Yuki happily to her mom.

"Not now baby, stay quiet!", said Sousuke to her daughter in Japanese. Yuki made a mean face because of her father's reaction.

"What did she say?", asked the police officer to Kaname as he could not understand the language.

"That she is tired", said Kaname as she looked at her daughter and back to the police officer with a smile. The young girl just stayed quiet in her father's arms.

"What's your name girl?", asked the police officer at Yuki who had an angry face and kept her arms crossed.

"My name is Sakura", she answered in a perfect american accent.

"Are you excited to go back to Japan?", he asked again.

"I don't know nothing anymore", she said in a sad tone and the police officer noticed her reaction.

"Where are you from?", asked the officer and kept a close eye on the family as if he suspected something odd. Kaname and Sousuke hadn't prepared Yuki for that answer and got even more nervous.

"I don't know! I don't want to play anymore!", she screamed at her father in Japanese with tears in her eyes. Sousuke hold her tight in his arms and consoled her.

"She's mad that we woke her up so early, I'm so sorry about her behavior", said Kaname.

"Aright", said the officer and handed their passports back with hesitation. Kaname took the passports and hold her son's hand. That was a close call, if it wasn't for Yuki's reaction, it was going to be a problem.

After reaching their gate for their flight, Kaname talked to her daughter as she hold her in her arms, "I know you are angry baby, but we have to this so bad people wont hurt us. I thought it will be easier if we made it a game but that was not fair. Just listen to mommy and daddy for now and everything will be alright".

Yuki wiped away her tears and hugged her mom, after a few minutes she was sleeping again. Kaname heart was in pain, she never expected to put their children through that kind of situation. She thought it will be over with her and that she didn't have to go through that all over again.

Where they destined to keep on fighting forever? From the day she met Sousuke until now, there had been no peace in her life.

As they boarded the airplane, Sousuke gave a sigh of relief. They had been able to scape without any major complications. Soon they will be home.

"Dad, will you now explain to me what's going on?", asked Akira during the flight to his father, who was sitting next to him.

"It's hard to explain, but you deserve to know. Your mom and Yuki where born with a special skill that makes them a powerful tool to create weapons of mass destruction", said Sousuke.

"I told you! No lies!", said Akira in anger.

"Is the truth", he said looking into his son's eyes, "I know is hard to believe but it's the truth. Your mother has learned to control that ability so it's harder to obtain information from her. But Yuki is too young so she can't control her whispered and that makes her more valuable for people who wish to obtain information. That's why your mother and I got separated, to avoid putting you two in danger"

Akira stayed quiet and looked at his little sister across the aile, she was playing with her Bunta doll next to his mother. Both looked happy. "So what do you have to play in all this?", asked they young boy to his father.

"I was your mother's protector. I kept her away from people who wished to harm her. After some time we feel in love and I made it my personal goal in life to keep her from all harm, and that includes you and your sister", answered Sousuke and gave his son a hug. Kaname was looking at them from across the hall.

"I left everything, my friends… Will I see them again?", asked Akira with a sad look on his face.

"I can't guarantee that", answered Sousuke with a sad look. Form the moment his son was born, he had wished to keep him safe and give him a better life that he had, but it seemed that his ideal was farther away form him.

Akira closed his eyes and a couple of tears fell from them but he wiped them off immediately, "I understand. Let's keep them safe", he said with conviction to his father, who responded with a smile.


	3. WHAT IT MEANS TO LOSE EVERYTHING

Everything was covered in dust, Akira didn't even know what was going on because of the explosion that welcomed them to Japan.

His father was firing a rifle form a bag they had picked up from one of the airport lockers as they landed, it had every possible weapon available. His mother was shielding his sister as strong as she could to protect her from the heavy fire.

Just a few moments ago, everything seemed normal and they were actually laughing. A friend of his father, Dr. Edward Allen, had come to the airport to pick them up when suddenly a huge explosion was heard on the baggage claim area. Allen was dead and everyone was screaming. His father took them behind a pile of bags to protect them from the bullets.

Now... everything was just a huge mess.

"Akira!, get a gun!", screamed his father as he hold him from the collar of his t-shirt, "snap out of it!". Akira took a hand gun from the bag, when he saw a man hit his father with the recoil of a shot gun in the head and knock him out. He pointed the weapon at his father, when his mother put herself in front of the barrel….

And then a gunshot….

Akira could only see as his mother fell to the ground in slow motion, the sound of the gun still echoed in his ears.

He couldn't move or react. The man got to his sister and picked her up from the floor, she was screaming at him for help but he couldn't move a muscle.

 _"Do something!"_ , he screamed to himself, but he was so scared and completely frozen. The man was leaving with Yuki. His hands were shaking and he needed to stop him.

He knew how to shoot and was very good at it, but he needed to fin a way to move. When he saw a knife close to the ground he picked it up with difficulty and cut his hand. This got him back to his senses so he took the gun to aim at the man. He shot him in the leg as he walked away, but it was too late as he was already entering one of the cars.

The others with him, started shooting at him so he picked his mother up from the ground and ran through one of the exit doors. There he found a car and broke the window to open the door and put his mother on the back sit.

He wanted to go back to his Dad when he saw two men pick him up from the floor and take him away.

"Sousuke, let's.. leave", he heard his mother say. He got inside the car and turned on the vehicle, then drove away to avoid the men following him.

"Call Mithrill…", said his mother and handed him her cellphone.

"The password is… Akira's birthday", she said and fainted. Akira took the phone from her hand and dialed the number.

"Operations", answered a woman.

"Uhm.. my name is Sagara Akira, my mother Kaname gave me this number. She told me to call you for help and...", said Akira when he got interrupted.

"One moment please", and the woman put him on hold.

"Akira!", answered a woman, "your father send an alert, we are on our way. Go to Jindai High and wait for us there". An then she hanged up the phone before he could say anything else.

"Hang on mom!", he said as he put the name of the place in Google maps. After a few moments of reckless driving they arrived at the shool. Kids were laughing and running in front of the gate, while inside his car he was putting pressure on his mother's wounds to stop her from bleeding to death.

How did his life changed so much in just a day?

When someone knocked on his window. It was a man with blond hair accompanied by a woman smoking a cigarette. "Open up", he said from outside.

"Kurtz...", whispered Kaname half unconscious so Akira opened the door quickly.

"Get to the back sit", he said to the young boy and got inside the car to take the wheel. The woman sat on the passengers sit.

"What happened?", he asked.

"I… A man...", said Akira stuttering, he was shaking badly.

"Speak clearly boy!", screamed Kurtz.

"My Dad was knocked out and a man pointed a gun at him so my mom...", he stopped as the tears fell from his eyes.

"Go on!", said the woman.

"She was shot. They.. took my sister away and I.. just stood there doing nothing!", screaned Akira and burst into tears.

"Calm down, how did the man looked like?", asked the woman.

"He had platinum hair and a scar on the forehead", said Akira as he tried to cover his mother's wounds the best he could.

"He's alive. I knew it!", screamed Kurtz in anger.

"Please… my mom", said Akira in desperation.

"Don't worry we are close", said the woman and gave him a reassuring smile.

A couple of minutes later they arrived at the hospital. The doctors took Kaname fast towards surgery. Akira saw the car. The back sut was covered in his mother's blood and so was he. After three hours at the O.R. the doctor came out.

"She is very weak. We need to wait and see how she recovers. Her wounds were very serious and her organs are too damaged", he said and gave Akira a pat on the shoulder.

 _How could this be?! Has the world gone crazy?!_ , thought Akira as more tears fell from his eyes. But now they were tears of anger at himself for doing nothing.

"It's going to be O.K. Kaname is strong", said the woman.

"Can I see her?", asked Akira to the doctor as he whiped away his tears.

"Not yet, we will tell you in a moment", said the doctor and walked back to the O.R.

"Remember Mao? She gave birth to Akira with a gunshot wound!", said Kurtz.

"What?", asked Akira, but Mao just hit the blond man in the gut.

"She will make it. Your mom is very strong", she said as she gave the boy a hug.

After a while, a beautiful woman with long white hair walked in. She was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever scene in his life and somehow took his attention away from his problems for a moment. She was older than him, but she was so beautiful and childlike that it barely made any difference between the two of them.

"Captain", said Mao.

"How is she?", she asked concerned.

"Not good...", answered Kurtz. The woman saw him with sadness and later turned her eyes towards Akira.

"I'm Teletha Tesstarosa, but you can calm me Tessa. I'm sorry for what happened to your family", she said and hold his hand gently.

"Thank you", he answered. That's all he managed to say.

"Can you contact the girl?", asked Kurtz.

"No, she is too strong and you need someone with a strong connection to get to her", said Tessa as she sat on one of the chairs, "Only Kaname can get in touch but she is to weak"

"In touch?", asked Akira confused.

"All whispered are connected to a same frequency, but your sister is special. She was born like that she didn't acquire it as we did so she is only connected to your mother", answered Tessa as she kept her eyes locked on her fists.

"But Kaname is too weak to contact her. It will take a lot of strength and she can't do it", said Kurtz.

"She is our only chance to recover her and Sousuke", said Tessa.

Risk his mother to save his sister and her father? What kind of decision will he have to make?


	4. WHEN LOVE IS GONE

Kaname was in the ICU because of how grave her injuries where. Akira was sitting on a chair sleeping on his mother's lap.

"Sousuke… I've found her", she said in her sleep.

"Mom..." asked Akira as he woke up abruptly and picked up her hand.

"Sousuke… she is scared", she repeated twice.

"Mom, don't you are too weak", he said as he pressed the nurses buzzer.

"She is surrounded by the ocean, there is a old green lighthouse on a rocky beach. She is still in Japan. Hurry and get her...", she said and then hold his hand. In a moment he could see what she was talking about, as the images of her sister's location purred into his brain.

"I love you so much", she said to her son, although he realized that those words were not meant for him. In her eyes he could see it was his father who she was looking for and with that last effort she fainted.

The alarm of her monitor started ringing as her heart stopped.

"Help!", screamed Akira as he CPR his mom to start her heart. The doctors arrived with a crash car and proceed to resuscitate her, but she was not responding no matter how hard they tried. Akira just prayed for a miracle.

The doctors kept on going for 30 minutes, but her heart remained the same, still.

"It's enough", said a nurse to the doctor. They started removing the monitors, but Akira jumped towards his mom, he wasn't going to give up on her.

"No is not enough!", he screamed at the medics and continued the CPR.

"She is dead boy", said a doctor as he hold him by his arms. Akira just burst into tears and screamed for her mother to wake up, but he knew she couldn't listen anymore. The nurse turned of the monitor and it was over. There was nothing that could have been done.

Akira just lay on her mother's bed and cried as he hold her hand. This was a nightmare he could not wake up from. The nurse took her sheet and covered her face. That action broke every inch of hope that he kept in his heart that she will wake up somehow.

After a few minutes, he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Tessa.

She hold him in a tight hug as he cried for his mother.

…

"So what did she told you?", asked Kurtz, a few hours after Kaname's death. He wasn't going to ask right away out of respect.

"My sister is surrounded by the ocean and there is a green lighthouse on a rocky beach. She said that she was still in Japan", said Akira. He was no longer crying. His face seemed like it had hardened in the past day and looked even more like Sousuke than he did before.

"That doesn't give us comfort. It could be anywhere", said Kurtz.

"I saw it", he said.

They all looked back at him in surprise.

"What do you mean you saw it?", asked Tessa as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"My mom showed me. She got those images inside my head somehow", he answered.

"You are a whispered", said Tessa with sadness, "Your mother must have awaken your abilities before you died"

"But he was checked after he was born!", said Mao concerned.

"Somehow as his mother died, she must have triggered something inside him", said Tessa as she hold Akira's hand, "let's start by looking for that green lighthouse. Is our top priority to find Yuki".

When suddenly, they heard someone walking fast through the halls, it was Sousuke. His arm and chest were injured but he seemed alright.

"How on earth...", said Kurtz as he saw his friend in surprise, "We were going to look out for you!"

"You know that doesn't work with me", he said to his friend, "I was taken somewhere away from Yuki. I don't know where she is. I was able to scape from the car and came as fast as I could"

Then he noticed the grim look on everyones faces.

"Where is Kaname?", he asked looking at them. But they all remain silent at his question.

"Where is she?!", he asked Mao, but she put his eyes away from him. It was too painful for her to tell him the truth.

"She is dead", answered Akira in anger, looking into his father's eyes.

"What?", asked Sousuke in disbelief. But as he saw his son's features he realized with pain that it was true. His heart dropped and a sense of grief hit him hard. He just sat on a chair to avoid falling to the ground in agony and hold his head to his knees.

"You killed her!", screamed Akira as he stand in front of his father.

Tessa stood up and slap the boy across his face.

"Your father has done everything for the three of you before you were even born! How dare you..", then she was interrupted by Sousuke.

"He is right… I got distracted and that was the moment Kaname got injured", he said and hold his son in his arms, "I'm sorry for all that has happened. I swear the day you were born that nothing will ever hurt you and yet I didn't achieved that"

Akira wanted to break the hug, but his father just hold him tighter. He knew it wasn't his fault, yet he needed to let go of the anger he felt inside him and that was the reason he burst out against his father.

"We will get your sister back. I promise", said Sousuke and his son burst into tears again. He hugged him back.

From the corner of Sousuke's eyes a few tears also fell. The love of his life was gone and it was the most painful moment in his retched life.


	5. WHO IS SOUSUKE SAGARA?

The memories they spent together seamed like a far gone dream in his mind now. For so long he wanted to keep her safe, protect her from all harm, make her happy and yet he had just managed to do the exact opposite her entire life.

A now there she lay, cold and still on that metal bed in a dark morgue only hit by a dim light. She had only a white sheet covering her naked body, leaving only her beautiful face uncovered.

Sousuke got close to her to see her better because he couldn't believe what was in front of him. He was hoping someone will wake him up from that horrible nightmare. He needed to touch her in order to see for himself that it was real. But as the moments passed, as he looked at her features, the weight of reality pulled him down.

She was cold and pale, but the expression on her face was calm and her eyes were closed. Sousuke hold her hand to feel once more that warm hold he loved, but it was cold and stiff.

It seemed as she was only sleeping. He hold her face between his hands and gave her a kiss on the forehead, another on her cheek and finally one on her lips. They were cold as ice and that just broke his heart into pieces.

Tears kept falling from his eyes. Since he had started crying it seemed that they well never stop pouring out. And the pain… he knew for sure it will never leave him.

"I'm so sorry", he said but his words kept chocking, "I… promise you that I'll take care of them and keep them safe. You don't need to worry". He gave her another kiss on the forehead, her face was getting wet from his tears.

"I..love you Kaname. Always," he said to her. He didn't wanted to leave her side ever, but he knew he had to keep moving and fighting to find his daughter.

But more than that, he needed to put a bullet through Leonard Testarossa's head again.

…..

"So how come he's alive", asked Kurtz as he gave Tessa a glass of water.

"I have no idea. I touch him and he had no pulse, I buried him next to my parents!", said Tessa with a worried face. What happened to him? And how did he survive?

"This seems out of a zombie movie", said Mao as she sat on a chair. She put her hands on her lap in a fist.

"Who's he?", asked Akira.

"Leonard Testarossa", answered his father as he walked in the room, "I don't believe that he made it. I know how I shot him. Something really strange is going on. He shouldn't be alive"

"What does he want?", asked Akira surprised about all the affirmations about that silvered hair man.

"He works for an organization called Amalgam, they are willing to take whispered knowledge to develop weapons. That's why he took your sister", said Sousuke as he sat next to his son.

"How do we stop him? It seems that not even death can get a grip on him", said Kurtz.

"We try to look for him, we have our best lead. The connection between Akira and his sister. There is a chance that we can trigger that again and try to find her", said Tessa.

Akira looked confused but he was going to do anything he could to find her, after all he had to do it for his mother and his family.

They left the hospital the next morning because Sousuke wanted to start investigating as fast as they could to stop leaving a leverage for Leonard. He didn't wanted him to get a head's start on him.

Tessa ordered Kaname's body to be taken to the submarine. Even though she was dead, a whispered could keep transmitting information even after their body was rotten. It was just a matter of time before someone broke into the hospital and took her corpse for research.

Once they arrived at the submarine through an helicopter, Sousuke took Akira to the firing range to train. Tessa was watching them for afar and she could see Akira's resolution to be better than anyone else. He was a great shot, even better than his father, although Sousuke had more training and experience. He was focused on his goal and wouldn't get his eyes of the target.

She could see a lot of Sousuke in him, the kind of things she used to love about him.

"Now, fire at the center, that's more effective than shooting at the head if you want a critical hit", said Sousuke as he pointed out the most effective ways to kill a person.

Akira looked at his father in amazement, "You are asking me to kill them", he said in a serious tone.

"I'm asking you to do things you are not comfortable with in order to get your sister back", said Sousuke in an angry tone. He had been on the edge since that morning, completely different from his relaxed usual self around his family. Actually his behavior since Atlanta had been extremely odd as Akira recalled. He knew his father had been in the military before, but what exactly did he do and how did he got involved in something so complicated?

Now that he knew the truth about his mother and sister, what kind of secrets was his father hiding from him?

"Even if that means loosing, who we are?", asked the young boy and looked straight into his father's eyes. He noticed Sousuke had been so comfortable shooting those men at the airport as if it was nothing, like…. As if he was programed to do so. He had been his mother's protector, but then again they had met when they were seventeen. Had they been lying to him?

"Kurtz said mom gave birth to me while she was injured. Is that true?", asked the boy as he put the gun down and looked into his father's eyes.

"It's true", said Sousuke doing the same thing.

"What happened?", asked Akira in a serious tone, looking directly into his father's eyes.

"You don't need to know", said Sousuke and move closer to his son as a way to intimidate him.

"You and mom had been lying for so long that I don't know what to believe anymore, yet you expect me to trust you now?", said Akira in anger.

"I don't expect anything· I want you to do as I say", said Sousuke, also in anger.

"Maybe this is all your fault for all I know. I don't even know you!", screamed Akira.

"You have to understand one thing first", said Sousuke as he looked at his son in anger and pointed a finger to his chest, "I'm not the same as you so you can't scream at me. I am your father. The things I've had to do to keep my family save, and that includes you, were necessary so I don't need to explain myself to you"

Akira looked into his father's eyes. He wanted to punch him so badly, but he contained himself and left the room in a fit.

...

Tessa had followed him close as he left the room.

As she entered Akira's room, he said in anger looking at her, "My father thinks I can't handle the truth and treats me as a child. I'm seventeen, not ten!"

"Please trust that he is doing anything he can to bring back your family together", said Tessa as she put a hand on his arm to calm him down.

"He killed those men like it was nothing! Yet I stood still! Like an idiot!", said Akira, kicking one of the lockers inside his room and sat in a chair at the corner. "If I had used my gun we could have taken those men out and my mother and sister could be safe", he said with sadness.

Tessa kneel in front of him and looked into his eyes, "There are many things that you don't understand about your father now, but he is a good man and I can assure you that. He is in pain as much as you are and he wants to get your sister as much as you do. So trust that he knows how to do it and will do anything in his power to succeed".

Akira looked at her and understood what she was talking about. He needed to give his father time to get himself together, after all, he had just lost the love of his life as he always said to him. He knew who much they cared for eachother even though they had been appart for so long.

"Thank you", said Akira as he hold her hand.

"No problem", said Tessa and winked her eye.

"You really care about my dad, don't you", he asked her.

"Umm… yes since we were young", said Tessa in a nervous way and stood up.

"I can tell", he said as she stepped back in shame. Her face was red.

"They say I look like him. Maybe you can care for me too", said Akira in amusement as a joke, but Tessa blushed even harder this time. Her reaction made him blush as a response, so he looked towards the wall to avoid her face. He found it amusing to tease her and it took his mind of problems for a moment. He gave her a smile to break the tension.

"It's just a joke", he said and she smiled.


	6. CONTACT

"OK so know we will try to get in contact with Yuki", said Tessa as she turned on the lights on of a white room with high walls at the center of the submarine. It had a strange glass coffin in the middle.

"Put on this clothes and get inside that please", said Sousuke as he handed his son a tight white spandex suit.

"Do you have this in black?", said Akira as a joke. But his father just looked at him upset for his dumb remark. He put the suit in Akira's hands and left to turn on the machine. His son just wanted to light up the mood but he had failed miserably to do so.

To stop the tense mood, he left to put it on. He knew it was necessary to save his sister so he didn't take his father's reaction to heart. Once on, he got inside the cristal coffin.

Suddenly wires connected to the suit and the tank started to fill with a strange liquid.

"Don't be scared, you'll be able to breath through the water even if you are covered by it", said Tessa as she saw his desperation for the filling water. He took a deep breath just in case, but soon he ran out of air, so he took a deep breath. Tessa was right, he could inhale normally.

"Concentrate on your sister", said Tessa. He closed his eyes and felt something pulling him down to a void. It was terrifying and got him stressed.

"Relax!", screamed Sousuke as he saw his heart race in the monitor.

Akira could see numbers and words that made no sense that started to pour inside his head. It was going to make his brain blow up.

"Stop!", screamed the young boy.

"Resist!", screamed Sousuke to his son, but Akira started to pull out the plugs and started kicking the tank. He was in pain. He felt he would brake because of it and he was starting to lose conciousness.

"Enough!", screamed Tessa and turned off the machine.

"No!", screamed Sousuke and ran towards Akira. "You should have resisted! You are a whispered!", screamed Sousuke as he lift the lid from the coffin.

Akira was dizzy and barely could stand up.

"Shut up!", he screamed to his father and pushed him away from him.

"You have to do it! Save your sister!", said Sousuke in desperation as he hold him by the collar.

"Get off me!", screamed Akira and punched him in the face. Sousuke took the punch and punch him back.

"You should do as your told!", screamed Sousuke. Akira kicked him in the face and both started punching each other.

Kurtz got a hold on Sousuke and Mao hold Akira to calm him down.

"I hate you for acting like a jackass!", screamed Akira and let go of Mao's embrace. He walked towards the door in anger while he unplugged some of the remaining wires.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sousuke?!", screamed Kurtz at his friend, "I was about to punch you myself!"

Sousuke got loose of Kurtz and walked the other way. His friends just stood in the room in silence.

…

Akira saw his face. His lip was bleeding. He rinse the blood from his mouth when he saw Tessa walk in.

"What do you want?", he said to her in a rude manner. He was always polite but now he was angry to the bone

She got mad because of the way he spoke but decided to let it go, "Don't get mad at your father"

"I tried but it didn't work", said Akira.

"Did you talk to him?", said Tessa.

"He doesn't want to talk about anything!", said Akira as he put a cold towel to his face.

"Here, let me", said Tessa as she hold the towel towards his face, "You need to talk, tell him what you think"

"I don't need to talk with him about anything", he said. After hearing that, Tessa pushed the towel harder to his face which caused him pain.

"Auch!", he said but Tessa looked at him with an angry face. It really didn't suit her as much as her smile.

"Talk please, you are all you each other have left. Sleep and tomorrow you can talk about this more calmly. Keep trying to make you father come to his senses!", she said and gave him a pat on the cheek. Then she left the room and left him alone.

He really was tired. Since the flight he hadn't rested at all. He took a shower and then put a pair of pants on. He lay on top of the bed, only with a sheet on to keep himself warm as he was too tired to do anything else.

As he drifted into sleep, he started falling in that void again, the one he felt on the cristal coffin. But now he felt a calm light pulling him in, he could recognize that feeling from some distant memory.

"Akira", said a familiar voice. "Akira you are safe, I'll keep you safe here honey", said a female voice.

"Mom... is that you?", he said as he recognized that sweet tone.

"I'm a whiperer and I put my escense inside you, like Sofia did to me when she touched me. She was mine and now I'm yours", she said as a female like figure came forward. It was his mother's silhouette.

"Mom, I miss you so much", he said in tears as he saw the figure coming close towards him.

"I'm always with you", said Kaname as she hold her son in a tight embrace. After hugging for a moment, she said, "Listen to me honey. You need to focus in order to get to your sister. Remember her, remember her face and remember her scent."

Akira closed his eyes and thought of his sister. How he bother him when he was studying, her little antics, her angry face and her sweet smile... and then...in a daze, he could see her, sorrounded by a white light where he could not tell exactly were she was

"Akira", said Yuki as she saw him.

"Baby! Where are you?", screamed Akira as he ran towards her.

"There is a beach and a green lighthouse", she said to her brother.

"What else kiddo?", he asked.

"Um… a man is coming. I can't talk", said Yuki as she hided from someone.

"Ask her to let you see the man", said Kaname as she hold her son tight.

"Let me see him", said Akira and Yuki pointed at him. He saw a man, about fourty years old with dark sunglasses and short hair. His skin was dark and had scar on his forehead.

"Got him! I love you Yuki I'll see you soon. Mom and Dad love you too", he said and tried to hold her hand when she faded into smoke.

Akira woke up immediately. He had tears falling from his eyes, it wasn't a dream as it felt to real. He could still smell her mother's perfume in the room and fell his sister's warmth.

"I'll find you sis, I promise", he said as he raised his fist to the roof.


	7. QUESTIONS

Akira ran towards his father, he knew he was going to be the only person to be happy about his discovery, but he stopped on his tracks. After the fight they had the other night he knew that they weren't in the best terms. Still, he was contemplating the idea to go look for him, he was his father after all and both were stubborn as hell.

When suddenly, he saw him enter the main hall where the arms slaves where located.

"Akira", said Sousuke with a sad tone, "I was looking for you. Son we need to talk"

"Yes we do", said Akira, still a little angry for last night. After a few moments, he sighed and said, "I'm sorry Dad, for acting like that."

Sousuke didn't wait. He walked towards his son and gave him a hug. Akira was surprised by his reaction at first, but soon he hugged him back.

"I'm sorry too son. I shouldn't have pushed you like that and treated you so badly these pass days. It's just that it has been too much for me to handle. You don't know what your mother meant to me and I guess I lost it", said Sousuke as he let go of his son's embrace.

"I know you loved her. I always wondered why you two split up, blame you even. Now I just feel guilty. I've been acting like a child when I should had stayed by your side and helped you without hesitation" said Akira staring at the floor in embarrassment.

"It's not your fault. I believe that if we had been more honest with you and trusted you more, things would be different", said Sousuke while putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Dad. Because of me, Mom...", said Akira almost breaking into tears, but he soon was interrupted by his father.

"It wasn't you fault and I will never, ever, blame you for it. It was that man's fault and we will destroy him. You hear me?", said Sousuke looking straight into his eyes.

"I know we will Dad, together… ", he said with a smile, "Actually I have good news. I saw Yuki as clear as I see you".

"What do you mean?", said his father, still not believing his son's words.

"Dad I saw her! As clear as day. When I went to bed last night I saw her in my dreams. I couldn't see exactly where she was, but I saw who she was with", said Akira in excitement.

"Maybe if we ran a suspect data base we can find her", said Sousuke with excitment.

"And not only that...", said Akira changing his expression of happiness to one with sadness, "I saw mom"

"I see….", said Sousuke in a sad tone as he sat on an arm slave's feet, "Is she…. Is she OK?"

"She is Dad. She seemed at peace. She helped me contact Yuki and I told her that we all love her", said Akira. A smile formed in Sousuke's face.

"Of course your mother will defeat death itself. She has stayed with me... with us even after all we've been through", said Sousuke.

"Dad…. I didn't ask before, but how did you got involve in this? I thought you met mom when you were seventeen", asked Akira as he sat next to his father.

"I did meet her at seventeen… I was a soldier. I had been one since I was four years old….", he said as he looked to the roof, "I used to be a child soldier, then a guerrilla fighter and later a mercenary. That's when I was hired to work with Tessa, Kurtz and Mao in Mithril. Because of it, I met your mother. She was a whispered and because of my age, I could protect her closer by joining her class. But as it was expected, I didn't quite fit in civilian life". He smiled. It was the first time Akira had seen him with that expression in a long time.

"Those where the best moments of my life", said Sousuke smiling. Akira could see that he remembered his mom in those thoughts as he knew that his father only smiled when she was around.

"I fell in love. I just loved your mom since the moment I saw her. Although in my military brain it took me a while before I realized it. She helped me be a better man and I will always be grateful for that, I really... can't imagine my life without her. Yet here I am, still alive", said Sousuke with sadness in his eyes. It was too painful and to recent for him to think about his wife.

After a few moments of silence Sousuke said, "I never wanted you to go through this pain, ever. The moment we found out you were coming to this world I told your mother that I will keep you both safe. And even then I couldn't even do that. I had enemies during that time and... when you were born... they attacked the place we were staying. Your mother got shot and you almost died. That day was the worst of my life, of course it was before your mother's death. I gave up military the next morning, and never once thought of coming back. But then your sister was born..."

He paused for a moment, "Don't get me wrong. I love your sister. But sometimes I think that I could give anything to stop her from been a whispered and going back to how things where"

"And now I'm one", said Akira starring at his fists.

"Whispered or not, you are my son and I love you", said Sousuke, looking into his eyes.

"Dad I want to learn. Help you defeat those men who took our family away", said Akira with conviction.

"I'll teach you everything I know. I can guarantee that", said Sousuke with a smirk.

...

They trained for several days in basic weapons and riffles. Akira had a talent for it, he picked up the skills in a fast pace, everything his father thought him. Even complex weaponry such as RPG's, home made grenades and combat with knifes where easy for him. The boy always used to be talented for sports and gifted with an amazing inteligence. Maybe it was his latent whispered abilities that helped him succed like that.

When they were not training, they investigated, in real life and in Akira's dreams. Each hour of every day they were looking for ways to get closer to Yuki.

One morning, after weeks of searchig, they started going through photographs of criminals of war in the main hall. Akira couldn't quite catch a glimpse of the man he saw in his dreams even after looking at thousands of images.

When suddenly, Tessa entered the room with an old box, at least twenty years old. She was covered in dust as if she had been looking for it in a sand box.

"I want you to see something", she said as she handed some old photographs from inside that dusty box. They were too old to get any clear image of the persons in it, but in that bunch he saw the man in his visions.

"Dad! it's him!", said Akira as he pointed to the image

"You sure?", asked Sousuke in surprise as he saw the photo.

"Yeah", said Akira picking up the photo from the table and taking a closer look.

"There is no way. He is dead, Gauron is dead", said Sousuke in fear. If that man had his baby girl, it was going to be harder and more dangerous than before to get her back. First Leonard and know Gauron?

"I knew it!", said Tessa as she crossed her arms and sat on one of the chairs.

"How is it possible?", asked Sousuke in surprise.

"Extreme cellular regeneration. It brought them back to live?", asked Tessa.

"What is that?", asked Akira in surprise.

"I got glimpses of it when I still had my whispered. Supposedly it regenerates dead tissue to the point of bringing the individual back to life, but it was forbidden to even attempt to do it. It was only tested in animals. We don't know what it does to the human brain", said Tessa with fear.

"Well apparently someone did and he might be the one behind all this", said Kurtz as he walked inside the room. He had heard the conversation from afar.

"This just leaves more questions than answers", said Sousuke with a hand on his chin, wondering about what dangers lurked down the corner.

"Actually I know it works", said Kurtz.

They all looked at him in surprise as he sat next to Tessa.

"I was dead. Back when we were looking for Kaname, I died in that mountain. I remembered my life going in front of my eyes and all that bullshit they talk about in movies. Then, suddenly, I was somewhere else. A white room in Russia and I could see were this doctors around me. I thought they healed me but it was impossible that I survived after that piece of metal pierced through me and with little to no scratches. I don't even have a scar", he said as he lift up his shirt. Not a glimpse of a mark in sight.

He continued with his confession, "Years later I asked a doctor and told him about the incident. He said that I should had died or at least be a paraplegic. He couldn't understand my full recovery and actually believed I was lying. I think they tried that on me... I was brought back to life"

They all remained stunned about his confession.


	8. MADRID

"Great job", said Sosuke through the radio inside the Arbalest. Akira was practicing basic dogging maneuvers and he was pretty good at it. Especially for being the first time in such a device. His whispered abilities resonated well with piloting the unit so he was showing remarkable skill.

"Ok, now jump!", screamed Sousuke as Akira dodged more obstacles in the court and rolled in the ground to practice an evasive maneuver. He aimed the arbalest's gun towards the target and fire.

"Great now!, let's get ten minutes", said Sousuke as he put down the instruction manual he was holding for assistance, although it hadn't been necessary at all. Training Akira had been nothing like when he had taught Tessa how to drive a mecha.

"No Dad, let's keep going!", said Akira through the radio.

"Inside that vessel you will dehydrate. You have already practiced for three hours. Now get yourself down here!", said Sousuke and no more questions were asked.

Akira had been feeling more pressure to get his sister back from Leonard Testarossa after Kurtz confession. He was training harder an harder with his father as a way to atone for his mistakes, for not saving her. For the last few days he had been training day and night.

"I have good news", said Sousuke as his son walked inside the tent, "we found Gauron. He is in Madrid. We leave today"

"Really?", said Akira with excitement, "Do you think we can do this?"

"Have more confidence in yourself. I have never seen more military talent than with you", said Sousuke to his son as he gave him a bottle of water. Akira didn't noticed how thirsty he was until he drank the water. He finished the bottle in a few seconds. His father gave him a smile.

That afternoon they took a flight to Madrid, Spain.

…..

"Urz 7 to Urz 8", said Sousuke through the radio.

"Urz 8 in position", said Akira. He was sitting in an outside coffee table in Plaza Mayor, looking for his target. Even with all the splendor of the paintings in the walls, the ancient stones on the floor and the barrocco balconies - that were easily a distraction - he remain focused. He couldn't afford to be distracted, because this was his only chance to get his sister back from his family's enemy.

The task was going to be very difficult as the plaza was filled with thousands of tourists each day and, because of the close restaurants and columns, it was easy for a person to hide.

"Two o'clock", said Sousuke on the radio and Akira saw the man that had been hunting his dreams and bringing nightmares to his little sister, Gauron.

" _Maybe this was their lucky day",_ thought Akira. He finished his glass of water and started following his enemy through the stone streets, making sure that he didn't noticed his presence.

As he kept walking, Akira soon realized that he didn't know exactly where he was heading as the streets in Madrid resembled a maze. Was he guiding him somewhere?

When suddenly, they entered another plaza, with more people than before, Plaza del Sol. Although it was significantly smaller, there were to many streets from which he could scape. The roads guided to every side of the city so he could get away at the slightest distraction. And men there where distractions. Clowns, people in disguise, street artists and Nigerian street sellers that could draw his attention.

"He is getting to Sol's train station! Is one of the most crowded in Madrid and connects to all the subway lines! He knows you are after him. If he loses you there we will lose his trace forever", said Sousuke as he ran down the stairs of a nearby hostel's roof where he had been checking Plaza Mayor.

When suddenly a Gypsy woman approached Akira with a green leave and grab him by the arm. This action distracted him for a second and when he looked up to find Gauron, he was gone.

"Dammit", he said and ran towards the central fountain. He climbed up to get a better view when he saw Gauron enter the subway station. He immediately ran towards the station, pushing the tourists out of his way.

He jumped over a street artist and ran down the station's stairs. His father was right, there where at least five subway lines and he could be in any of them. "He is at the station Dad!", screamed Akira through the radio.

Sousuke was running in the streets, but he increased his speed when he heard his son.

Akira kept searching when he noticed Gauron's back going into the blue line of the subway. He ran towards him and jumped over the ticket control. A guard screamed at him in Spanish but he just kept running. He climbed down the stairs and got just in time into the train wagon, when, as the doors where closing, Gauron jumped out of the car.

Akira was trapped! He needed a way out. He started to ran down the train and then shoot a window at the last wagon. He jumped off the train before it could speed up. People screamed as they saw him land on the platform, holding his gun out. "We are compromised Dad!", said Akira as he continued Gauron's pursuit.

Gauron also took out his gun , ran towards the tracks and into the platform across to catch another train line. He ran up the stairs into the yellow line and got inside a wagon arriving at the station. Before Akira catched him, the doors closed. The boy ran behind the train and catch one side. He was getting close to the tunnel.

He managed to dodged the tunnel's wall right before it hit him and the train speed up inside the tunnel.

"The police have been alerted! They will be waiting for you at the next station! You need to catch...", said Sousuke and the communications cut.

"As if I didn't had enough pressure as it is already!", said Akira, holding into the wagon as hard as he could.

He used a laser knife and cut the door. People in the wagon got frightened as they saw the young man enter the train with a gun. They stayed out of his way as he ran fast towards the front.

Gauron was doing the same. Moving towards the front of the train as fast as he could, he needed to get to the controls in order to scape. Both men kept moving forward, jumping from wagon to wagon.

"Freeze", said Akira as soon as he saw Gauron, who was trying to open the controls to the main door. Looking at Akira he grabbed a young man from one of the sits and aimed his gun towards his head.

"If you shoot, I kill...", said Gauron when Akira fired. He hit his enemy right in the forehead, missing the young boy by an inch. Gauron fell to the ground making a loud noise.

"I know you are alive after that shot", said Akira as he saw a look of surprise in Gauron's face.

"Man! You have more balls than your father", he said as he cleaned the blood from his forehead.

"I know", said Akira and used an electric shocker that knocked him out cold. He put the man on his shoulder when the train arrived at the station. He knew the police where waiting for him at the stop, but when he arrived at the station, instead of the police, he saw his father.

He had taken them down.

"I see you got him!", said Sousuke without a drop of sweat on his forehead.

"Easy!", said Akira with a smirk and both ran towards the exit. Kurtz was waiting for them outside in a car and they scaped before more officers arrieved at the station.

"Congratulations kid! First succesful mission!", said Kurtz.


	9. THINGS IN COMMON

"Where is she?!", asked Sousuke as he hold a pitcher of water in his hand. He was waterboarding Gauron, a water torture in which water is poured over a cloth covering the face and the breathing passages of an immobilized captive, causing the prisoner to experience the sensation of drowning.

Gauron was caughing, but didn't say a word even though he had been without food or water for a week.

"I can do this all day", said Sousuke, pouring more water on the fabric. Gauron was in pain but wasn't willing to give up just yet.

"Tell me or I'll use something worse. Believe me!", said Sousuke as he filled the water pitcher again. He removed the cloth and stared into his eyes.

"You… have changed Kashim", said Gauron almost out of breath.

"You took my wife away", said Sousuke and moved closer to his face, "If you tell me where my daughter is, I'll kill you faster. If you don't, then I'll make sure you live in torture for the rest of your days"

Gauron laughed, "I don't fear death anymore. You can't win"

"Maybe not. But you'll fear me", said Sousuke and put the cloth back on his face. Gauron could feel that the old Sousuke was coming back little by little, and that really scared him.

"That's not going to work", said Akira as he entered the interrogation room.

"What are you doing here?", said Sousuke concerned.

"Helping", said Akira and moved towards the end of the table where Gauron was laying. He lift both legs of the table in the air and Sousuke understood what he trying to do, so he put two boxes underneath. This made Gauron lay almost perpendicular and with his head down. Akira moved towards him and shoot a needle on his neck.

"Now do it again", he said to his father.

"What did you shoot him with?", asked Sousuke with concern.

"Adrenaline", said Gauron, "Your boy is even better than you Kashim"

"Shut up", said Sousuke and poured more water on his face.

Now Gauron, felt more pain than before and the drowning effect was more intense. _How did Akira knew about that?,_ thought Sousuke.

"Do you know that technique they used on you, to bring you back to life, only works once?", said Akira to his ear. Suddenly, Gauron felt a strong emotion in his heart, something he hadn't felt before, intense fear.

"You do know that I didn't inject adrenaline to your system", said Akira as he walked around the table in a slow pace.

"I injected an intense paralyzer. It wont stop you from feeling pain but it would stop your body functions; your lungs wont have the strength to breath, unless I use this injection", he said and showed him the needle he was holding in his hand.

Gauron could feel how his lungs started to feel weaker. That moment he felt true fear.

"Tell me where she is!", screamed Akira, "Or you will lose all motor function and live as vegetable forever! Speak now!"

"Never!", screamed Gauron. He felt he was loosing strength in his limbs.

"Tell me now!", Akira screamed and took the pitcher from his father's hand. He started puring water on the cloth again.

"No!", screamed Gauron, but he could feel he was giving up. His voice was lower each moment.

"I don't need you to find her, I see her all the time. But I want to find her faster, so either you tell me where she is or it's over", said Akira as he poured more water on him.

"She is..." said Gauron in pain and Akira stopped immediately. He shot him with the needle he had in the neck.

"Where?", asked Sousuke in anger.

"She's…. in Okinawa", said Gauron with difficulty and then fainted.

After a few seconds, Akira said, "Do you believe him?" Sousuke just looked at his son in amazement.

"What the hell was that all about?", he asked Akira.

"It wasn't a paralyzer. It was just saline solution, but he freaked out! Fear really has an extreme effect on people!", said Akira with a smirk.

"And how did you know how to waterboard?", asked Sousuke in anger.

"Movies and video games?", said Akira, "Kurtz told me to do this whole show. Gauron didn't realize that it was actually dehydration the main reason he was feeling so paralyzed. That was scary"

Sousuke took the pitcher from his son's hand, "Don't do this ever again. You hear me?"

"I wasn't...", said Akira but he was interrupted.

"Never. I don't want you to change how you are. I want you to have a normal life", said his father with concern.

"Dad, I know you want the best for me, but my life is far from normal", he said to his father in a sad tone. He took the towel from Gauron's face and left the room.

…..

That afternoon Akira was studying some basic maneuvers from a manual. He had always loved his father's military antics and training, even when he was small. So looking at the manuals was very entertaining, also it was the first time he was putting his intelligence to good use.

But he was also thinking about how he felt a few weeks ago. When they had arrived at the submarine, they were greeted with cheers and he had felt very proud about that. As if he was a part of something special and he loved it.

Something about the millitary live had caught his attention like nothing before. It made him feel whole somehow.

But suddenly, he also remembered how Tessa had ran towards his father and hold him in a tight embrace. She was about to give him a hug but blushed looking at his eyes, and only gave him a handshake.

That had made him feel… jealous. _"What was that all about?",_ he thought.

"Having fun?", said Tessa as she entered the room with two cups of coffee, breaking his train of thought, "You do know is late, right?"

"Sorry", said Akira with a smile, "I'm having so much fun reading this books"

"Your father used to hate it", said Tessa as she sat next to him. Her remark made him angry, but he tried to keep that emotion to himself.

"My father is all you seem to talk about", said Akira with a serious voice.

"Well... is what we have in common and I just wanted to make conversation", said Tessa a little sad.

"Maybe we have more in common than you think", said Akira looking into her eyes. This made Tessa blush a little so she looked away from him.

"Maybe….", said Tessa staring at the wall.

"I like music, rock preferably and classic music", said Akira looking into his book.

"I like those genres too", said Tessa.

"See? Things in common", said Akira with a smile. After a few moments he added, "I haven't had the time to thank you for everything"

"Don't worry about it", said Tessa and gave him a tender smile. This made Akira's heart skip a beat.

"Somehow you seem to get me", he said as he looked into her eyes, "My friends really never understood me before"

"It's a whispered flaw", said Tessa, "We are kind of outcasts and we tend to always be alone. Of course not your mom, she was the most amazing person and people tended to be attracted to her character"

"She was amazing", said Akira with a smile on his face. Tessa also smiled at him, remembering the fun memories she had shared with Kaname. She had been the only friend who understood her completely.

After a few moments, Tessa continued their previous conversation, "Let me think… Things in common huh?… I like puzzles"

"Yep. Another thing that we have in common", said Akira with a smile, "I always liked complex Rubic cubes although my little sister solved them faster than I ever did"

Tessa laughed at his remark, "siblings always seem to get the best of us." Akira also laughed remembering his baby sister.

He looked at Tessa's happy expression. It was the first time he had seen her smiling like that. But after a moment, he started thinking again and Leonard Testarossa appeared in his thoughts, "My Dad told me that Leonard is your brother... Aren't you upset that we are after him?", he said.

"No. I actually hate him for many reasons and he needs to be stopped", said Tessa changing her expression completely, from happy to angry.

"Would you hate me if I kill him?", asked Akira looking into her eyes.

"Never", said Tessa and hold his hand. He blushed for a second a let go of her hand gently.

"We should go to sleep. I have training tomorrow", said Akira. Tessa blushed from her reaction as she didn't expected to hold his hand.

She stood up from her chair but, as clumsy as ever, she tripped on her heels. Akira tried to catch her before she fell, but unfortunately, he couldn't keep his balance and also fell to the ground.

They hit the floor loudly.

"You OK?", said Akira laughing when he realized he was on top of her. They both stared at each other in the eyes for a long time. He knew she was about his mother's age but she looked way younger than her. It seemed like they were almost the same age.

And she was beautiful, maybe the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. An instinct took over him and he cleared a strand of her hair from her face with his hand.

Tessa looked at Akira. He was certainly a handsome man. And his childish face had changed after her mother's death. He looked… more mature.

"I'm so sorry", said Tessa, standing up abruptly from the floor.

"No it's OK. Are you alright?", asked Akira as he moved away from her.

"Yeah...", said Tessa. Her heart was beating in her ears and she could feel her face going red. So she ran out of the room as fast as she could.

Akira saw her leave and then sat on the chair. _What on earth had taken over him?,_ he thought to himself and then sighed.

"Do I like her?", he said.


	10. INCEPTION

**Sorry i t took so long to update but I've been so busy lately that I can't even eat. I hope I can start writing more often and give you more chapters soon.**

That night Akira went to sleep even more confused that he had ever been before. Was it right to be involved with a woman like that? Have those kind of feelings?

Tessa was older than him, almost his father's age, and yes, she was beautiful, and smart, and sexy…..

No. He had to get a hold of himself. After all his main goal was to find his sister as soon as possible and get his family back together.

As he was drifting in his bed with tiredness, he felt a familiar pull. That feeling he had felt once before, as if he was falling down, the feeling he had felt when he first saw his mother after her death.

He realized that it was his whispered connection that was pulling him to his sister.

But as he was falling, suddenly he saw something out of his worst nightmare.

His baby sister was in chains at she seemed very skinny, as if she hadn't eaten for days. Dark circles were under her eyes and the clothes she was wearing were soaking wet.

"Tell us where they are!", screamed Leonard Testarossa holding a hose.

"No!", screamed the little girl, but she barely had any strength to stand up. Leonard turned on the hose and cold water fell on top of her. The little girl was shivering in pain.

"Little kid, if you don't tell us were they are, you wont eat. Be a good girl and tell us", said Leonard as he caressed her face. The little girl had bloated eyes and it seamed that she had been crying a lot, "If you don't tell me, then you will suffer"

He turned the water on again and the little girl screamed in pain. That man was monster. How could he do something like that to a three year old?

Akira wanted to kill him but all he could do was watch in terror. As he started looking closer to the images in his head, he could see he room Leonard and his sister were staying, and suddenly he could also see through the bedroom window. He could see everything around him.

His sister was showing him where she was, using her whispered abilities. He looked back at her and he realized that she knew he was there.

His baby sister was so smart. She was showing him all the detalis he needed to know to get her back.

"Baby is going to be alright", said Akira as he hold her hand through his vision. Eventhough he couldn't touch her, he could be there for her. The little girl gave him a tender smile and fainted.

Leonard took the little girl in his arms and stared at her face. Suddenly, it appeared as if he was feeling something odd, he took a look around as if he was looking for someone.

"There is another whispered in the room", said Leonard as he searched the room with his eyes. He kept looking and stopped right in front of Akira.

"Are you Sousuke's son?", he said as he looked into his eyes with a grin.

Akira woke up immediately. If he had stayed any longer, Leonard would had figure out where he was.

It was the first time he had felt so angry at someone. He wanted to break that man's neck after seeing what he had done to his sister. But there was no time, he had to keep the memories of the room fresh in his mind.

He started to draw the little aspects he could remember and the details that remained in his head. Although he wasn't very talented as an artist, he was able to make a good sketch.

Then something caught his eye, a small detail in the corner. There was a volcano. Somehow he recognized that place immediatly. He had never been in Japan in his life, but that mountain was very familiar, that meant that they had been looking for his sister in the wrong place.

After Gauron's interrogation, he had said that the girl was in Okinawa, but it was false. He had been lying to them to keep them away from Yuki.

Leonard was in Quito

When Akira was younger, he and his family had traveled to South America during vacation, years before Yuki was born. One of the countries they had visited was Ecuador because they wanted to go to the Galapagos Islands. Sousuke had travelled there before when he was stationed in Colombia as a mercenary and he knew it was a magical place to be with family.

To take their plane to the Islands, they had stayed in the capital for a couple of days and there he remember he had seen the most majestic volcano, Cotopaxi. A large mountain with snow on the top that seemed out of a postcard, located 5,867 meters over the sea level in Latacunga.

It is one the largest volcanoes in the Andes so it was difficult not to take notice as it can been seen as far as the capital, 30 kilometers away.

Akira ran towards his father, who was fixing an Armslave in the main deck.

"Dad! I know where Yuki is!", said Akira screaming out of his lungs, "She is in Quito"

"How...", said Sousuke but he was immediately interrupted.

"She showed me. Yuki showed me. We need to hurry as fast as we can. Dad, our girl is danger", said Akira. Sousuke could see his sons desperation and realized that whatever he had seen it meant his sister was truly in harms way.

"We leave today", said Sousuke.

* * *

"Do you think he buy it?", said a woman in a red dress as she purred a drink on her glass. She had long black hair and pale skin.

"I know he did", said Leonard as he picked the wine glass from her hand, "I know that he is coming to Quito and we will be waiting for him to arrive"

"How do they know exactly where we are?", said the woman as she turned to look at him

"Because I imprinted false memories in his head. It wasn't hard. You have been polishing my skills lately. He has never been in this country, he only believes he had. And his sister is perfectly fine", said Leonard and took a sip from his glass.

"I knew I could use Kaname for something in the end", said the woman with a smile.

" My dear Sofia. We can finally get our revenge and make the world as we see fit", said Leonard and gave the woman a kiss.


	11. QUITO

02:00 am, Quito-Ecuador

Flying over Quito's night sky, Akira thought of all the moments in his life that had brought him to this very instant. If someone had told him four months ago that he was going to conduct a rescue operation to save his sister in South America, he would have told that person that it was an insane idea. But that was his reality now and he had to do the best he could to save his family.

"Close to that region, over", said Akira throught the intercom from his armslave.

"Roger that, over", said Sousuke as he moved the controls of his own armslave towards that possition.

"Through the satellite, incoming information, 30 to 40 tangos on sight, over", said Tessa through the radio. She was looking at her monitors on the control pannel in the submarine, monitoring the whole operation.

"We believe she is located near Machachi, at the outskirts of the city", said Kurtz from another armslave.

"Confirmed. That's the exact location I saw on my vision", said Akira as he pushed the vessel forward. He wanted to get there as fast as he could.

Once they arrived near the town, they moved carefully not to attract much attention. Soon they exist the vessels and moved with caution. They were wearing night vision googles to avoid tripping as they walked through the tall grass. They arrived to an old house. It looked like a village for farming, but Akira knew for the shape of the windows that it was the house he had seen in his vision.

They entered the building with caution and took down a couple of guards without making any sound. Akira knew his sister was close as he could remember every aspect of the building from his memories.

"Akira, move to the second floor. Kurtz and I will take care of the other soldiers", said Sousuke as he gave him more ammunition.

"Can you believe we are back here like this?", said Akira to his father as he put the ammo in his pack.

"What are you talking about?", said Sousuke with a confused look.

"Back in Quito… like we did years ago", said Akira also confused about his father's expression.

"We have never been in Quito. What do you mean by that?", asked Sousuke in surprise.

Akira immediately realized something was wrong. He ran up the stairs to were his sister was and found the room, the window, the mountain and the hose, but it was all covered in dust. It seemed that no one had been there at least for a couple of years.

Suddenly, Akira realized a ticking sound. It seemed like a clock or a…..

"BOMB!", screamed Akira as ran out of the room and down the stairs. The whole second floor blew and he was barely capable of scapping the flames.

It was a trap. How could he be so stupid? Why did he see those images?

"Akira!", screamed Sousuke as he moved through the debris. Even though his leg was injured, his son was all he had in his mind.

"I'm fine. Kurtz?", asked Akira as he stepped from the ruins of the village.

"I'm alive", said Kurtz as he cleaned his clothes from the dust. He moved closer to Sousuke and made a tourniquet on his leg. He had a deep cut.

Suddenly they could hear cars approaching. Kurtz and Akira hold Sousuke's arms and ran towards the forest. It was his only way to be safe. They needed to get back to the armslaves if they wanted to survive.

"Sousuke we are under attack", said Tessa through the radio.

"What?", asked Akira as he picked the walkie-talkie form his father's hand.

"It was a trap! Leonard is here and his forces are entering the submarine! We are escaping to a safe house, location 23512, in an helicopter, but most soldiers are trapped at the submarine", said Tessa as she hold a man's wound with one hand and the walkie with the other.

"What now?!", said Kurtz to his comrades.

"We need to get to the armslave and rescue those soldier in the Dannan", said Sousuke.

"But your are hurt!", said Akira.

"No problem", said Sousuke with a smile. There was something at the way his father used to say that phrase that made him feel brave, always; ever since he was little. That phrase was all he needed to hear to know that everything will be alright.

Akira put his father in his back and gave the weapons to Kurtz. The three men kept running to avoid been captured by Leonard's men, who where getting close.

As soon as they reached the highway, one of the soldiers spotted them and started firing. The three men jumped on a ditch and started firing back to their enemies.

Akira shot a man in the head and felt a strong sense of guilt. It was the first time he had killed someone and it seamed unreal. Like it was foreign to the world. Killing was different form shooting someone. It had awaken in his heart a strong sense of survival but also a true sense of darkness. He felt afraid of himself.

"Fire!", screamed Sousuke and Akira started shooting again, killing and injuring a couple of men.

"There is pipe down there!", said Kurtz, "I'll cover you! Meet at the rendezvous point"

"Sousuke pushed Akira towards the pipe and both men moved across the tube. The tall grass on the other side avoided them from been seen, but it also made it more difficult to walk. Akira's legs were hurting because of his father's weight but he knew he had to keep on going in order to survive.

"There!", he said to his father. They were getting close to the armslaves. Akira took his father towards his vessel. Sousuke pulled the rope ladder and started climbing. He couldn't go up as he normally did because of the injury in his leg.

As soon as Akira reached the cockpit he wanted to fire, but the controls were locked.

"What the hell!", said Akira as he tried to bypass the security features. It had been a trap all along. Leonard must have blocked the authorization codes.

"Dad! We are fucked!", screamed Akira through his radio.

"Calm down! Remember that there is a manual access on the cockpits floor!", screamed his father as his armslave turned on.

"Of course!", said Akira. After all, knowledge couldn't surpass experience .

They started firing and took the rest of Leonard's men down. As soon as they did that, they started flying towards the submarine. It was a 45 minutes flight from there at full speed. It also meant that if they did it, they were going to be low on fuel when they arrieved.

"Let's move!", said Sousuke as he fly towards the sea. As they were getting close, they saw something terrible. The whole submarine was on flames. It had been heavily bombed.

"Those men", said Akira with sadness when he felt a shot. His armslave had lost an arm.

"I didn't think that it would work so wonderfully", said Leonard through his radio. He was piloting a strange new belial. Something not even Sousuke had seen before.

"Destroying Mithryl and Sousuke in one day. It has to be a divine premonition", he said as he fired again, but this time Sousuke moved in front of Akira and got shot.

"Get out of here!", said Sousuke to his son.

"I won't leave you!", said Akira as he fired his own weapon. But the bullets just bounced off his enemy.

"Get out now!", screamed Sousuke, when he received a direct hit. He pushed the ejection button and the vessel started falling to the water.

"You are not escaping this time", said Leonard as he stepped out of the cockpit. He took a sniper rifle and shot Sousuke; he shoot again and the parachute plunged into the water.

Akira could only see in terror as his father fell to the bottom of the sea.

Akira took a grenade from his pach and throw it directly at his enemy. Leonard's mistake was his arrogance. Akira knew that his protection will not keep him safe from a direct blast as the Belial shield would only protected him from other armslaves.

The grenade exploded next to him and it blew his arm off. The man screamed in agony and returned fast to his vessel.

"Damn you!", said Leonard. With his gun he shot Akira's armslave, removing a leg, and scaped.

Akira landed his armslave with difficulty in the water and jumped. He swim to his father in order to help him get released from his sit. He was drowning. With a knife he cut the straps and swim back to the surface.

"Dad!", he screamed as he tried to shake him, but he wasn't responding. The boy could barely keep at float. Akira took Sousuke from under his arm and pulled him towards his armslave.

Once there, he tried to reanimate his father but realized a terrible fact.

The bullet had hit his chest, right where his heart was located.

"Dad!", he screamed as he hold his father lifeless body in his arms.

 _It was all over now_


	12. AT THE MOTEL

It was six am at the safe house, a small motel outside the city where Mithril's soldiers were staying after the attack; or at least the remaining soldiers. A few hours after Leonard's strike, Kurtz had found Akira floating in the ocean in his armslave. He had shed a few tears after seeing his dead best friend but decided to say nothing to Akira. There were absolutely no words for what had happened. They stayed in absolute silence all the way back to the safe house as he saw the young boy hold his father's corpse in his arms.

Now... all that could be heard in the motel were Akira's screams in anger and frustration in his room "I've lost it all! I might as well just give up! I might as well just die!"

Tessa hugged him from the back, "Don't you dare say that, please! We can't lose you, I can't lose you", she said, also with tears in her eyes. Akira hold her hands tight but he was so angry at himself for failing his family. He was all his sister had, but now he thought he wasn't good enough to rescue her.

"My mother and father are dead", he said with sadness and turned to look at her, "Why do you insist that I should I keep fighting?"

"Because your sister needs you Akira... We all need you… I need you...", she said looking into his eyes. Her words were so honest and warm. She put her hands on his face and looked into his eyes to cheer him up. She was so close and looked at him with so much love.

"I can't do this anymore", said Akira as she hold him close.

"You have to. For your sister and for you….. and me", said Tessa as she caressed his face. There was something in that action that he wanted to hold on to as strong as he could. Her eyes had broken Akira's shields completely…

He kissed her...

Tessa tried to push him away, but something took over her in that moment. She kissed him back, holding his head and tightening their embrace. He hold her tight towards himself in what seemed like centuries.

" _He is too young"_ , she thought to herself and tried to push him back again, but he kept on kissing her with passion, holding her tighter. After fighting in vain, Tessa lost herself completely in that kiss.

…...

"We can't", said Tessa as she stood up from the bed where Akira layed next to her, "We shouldn't had done this", she said to him and look into his eyes with a hint of sadness.

Akira just looked away. "I'm sorry too", he said to her, but deep inside he regretted no telling her what he truly felt.

She stood up and put on her shirt, she looked so beautiful. He couldn't continue keeping his thoughts to himself. He took a deep breath, look into her eyes and said, "You and my sister are all I care now, I wont lose you both... I don't regret this happening even when you do", he said and looked away from her towards the bedroom wall.

Tessa sat in the edge of the bed in silence. She also cared for him in ways she never thought possible, but it was wrong for them to be together.

"You are only seventeen. I'm thirty seven", said Tessa and looked towards the roof. Even though she had said that, she didn't looked a day passed twenty five.

"There are so many ways why this is wrong.", she said as she picked up her skirt.

"I don't think that way", he said and stood up from the bed. He picked up his clothes, got dressed in silence and left the room. In his head Akira thought that maybe she had done "that" because of pity after seeing him look so miserable.

As he left the room, Tessa drop herself on the bed. She couldn't believe she had let this happen, she was supposed to be the grown up. Yet somewhere deep inside her heart she had loved to be with him. She thought that what she had felt for Sousuke years ago was love, but no. The one she truly loved was Akira.

"Tessa he is too young...", she said to herself as she put the cover over her face in shame.

…...

"You did what?!", screamed Mao to the top of her lungs.

"Shut up!", said Tessa as she put her hands to cover the mouth of her stunned friend, trying to divert the other soldiers' attention in the lobby.

"You saw him when he was born! That little baby!", screamed Mao when she got loose of her friends grasp on her.

"I know! I don't know what took over me!", she said as she sat in grief in front of her.

"Are you sure this is not because of Sousuke?", asked her friend.

"I know that for sure", she said and she was right. Akira and Sousuke were so different in some many ways. And the way she felt for them was completely different.

"Do you love him?", asked Mao and took a large sip of her beer.

After some time, Tessa answered, "I don't know"

"Damn it! This is serious shit!", said Mao as she sat on her couch, "You could go to jail you know!"

"Shut up!, please!", she said as she put her hands over her face and tears fell from her eyes.

"What will Sousuke think if he was alive!", Mao said as she took another sip of her beer.

"I...", and then Tessa started crying again. She thought that her friends might be cursing her from heaven. That thought just broke her down.

"Tessa I need you to answer me something. Honestly", said Mao as she looked into her friends eyes, "Do you wanna be with him. Don't think about age or anything else. What does your heart tells you?"

"I… I do", said Tessa and cried again. Mao hold her friend in an embrace.

…

"You did what?!", screamed Kurtz.

"I did it because I love her", said Akira as he kept firing his gun on some cans in the motel's parking lot.

"And what was it like to have sex with the Captain?", said Kurtz laughing.

"I'm not going to tell you that!", screamed Akira in anger and aimed the gun at him.

"Now, seriously. What are you going to do?", asked Kurtz as he pushed the gun away from his face.

"I could die tomorrow, so I don't regret it. Right now the only thing in my mind is getting my sister back safe and putting a bullet through Leonard Tesstarosa. Maybe she just did that out of pity", he said and fired his gun with precession towards the target.

"No woman does that out of pity. But you do know that it's impossible for you two to be together", said Kurtz, which made Akira miss his mark.

"I know. It was a mistake, but one I don't regret", said Akira as he put his gun down, "I just want to keep her safe. I lost my father, my sister and my mother. I don't want to loose her too. I just wanted to hold on to her as hard as I could. I guess that was my mistake"

"You certainly did hold her tight as hard as you could", said Kurtz with a smirk. Akira just stared at him in anger.

"I really don't know what took over me. My father had just died! Am I a freak?", said Akira with a concerned look in his eyes at the thought of the events of last night.

"No… you were vulnerable and in pain. Sometimes we do strange things to avoid feeling hurt. I can't believe the captain took advantage of you", said Kurtz and gave him a pat on the back.

"Maybe I took advantage of her", said Akira and fired another round.

As Akira was aiming his gun towards a Coca Cola can. he saw, in the bottles reflection, a man aiming a gun at him. He immediately turned around and fired, killing the man instantly.

"We are under attack!", he screamed and handed a gun to Kurtz as they dodged bullets from behind a parked car.

"Fucking Leonard", said Kurtz as he shoot other men.

In the cafeteria, Tessa heard the gun fire and took out her pistol. Men ran inside the dinner and shot the soldiers who where sitting in the tables closest to the door. Other men took their guns and aimed at the intruders.

"We just want Testarossa-san. If you give her to us, we will leave you alone let you live", said a man. He seemed to be the leader of the group.

They were outnumbered and unprepared for the attack. There was no choice. She had to go with them in order to avoid more cassualties.

"If your men can guaranttee to leave my people alive, then I'll go with you", said Tessa as she stood up from her hideout.

"What the hell Tessa?", said Mao as she hold her hand to stop her from leaving.

"I have analyzed every scenario. Is the best action at this moment", said Tessa as she pushed her friends hand aside.

The man that took her into custody said, "as long as your men outside stop shooting and let us leave, we will not harm any of them. I give you my word". He pushed her towards the door and out into the parking lot were Kurtz and Akira were firing their guns.

"Tessa!", screamed Akira as he saw her coming from inside the motel in handcuffs.

"Listen to me! Stop firing or everyone will die. That's a certainty and you know it!", said Tessa, as he looked at him in anger.

"I won't", said Akira and aimed the gun towards the soldier.

"Don't be an idiot!", screamed Tessa. Akira knew what she meant and he understood that not firing the weapons will allow them to live, but he couldn't lose her. Again, that feeling of pain and helplessness.

"Tessa..", he said, but was soon interrupted.

"No Akira, please I know how you must be feeling but I'll be ok", she said with a fake smile.

Akira's heart broke into pieces but he knew he had to let them take her, the one she loved.

"I'll get you back. I promise on my life", said Akira and Tessa smiled.

"I know you will. I love you", she said.

"I love you too", said Akira as he saw the men put her in a car.

As the soldiers got ready to leave, Tessa heard through their radio, "kill them", kill them all".


	13. SHRIVER

"Shot them!", said one of the soldiers and the fired their bullets towards the remaining men.

"You need to get the hell out of here!", said Kurtz as he gave Akira the key to one of the cars.

"You are coming with me!", said Akira as he shot two more men form a balcony. He grabbed Kurtz arm, threw a smoke grenade and ran towards the car. Something in his way of moving, made the more experienced soldier feel like he was watching a ghost of Sousuke.

As soon as they got to the car, they saw Mao with a machine gun, taking other soldiers from the roof. "Get in!", screamed Akira as he drift the car into the main entrance. The woman jumped in the back sit and kept shooting as a cover to a car that was following them.

"Like the good old days Kurtz!", said Mao as she broke the windshield to keep attacking their enemies.

"This brings back memories, although my eyesight is not as good as it was", said Kurtz as he used his sniper to take down the driver who was following them.

With a big explosion they got rid of their enemy and soon they were driving down the highway.

"So what now?", said Kurtz as he cleaned the broken glass from his jacket.

"Now, we kill that man", said Mao as she cleaned her rifle.

"Yes, now we kill him", said Akira as he drove towards an exit.

….

Akira had never felt angrier in his entire life. It was as if something was going to burst in his chest for all the hate he had against Leonard Testarossa. It was as if he was possessed by demon that only seek for revenge.

First his sister was kidnapped right in front of him… and he felt helpless.

Then his mother was brutally murder in front of him… and he felt helpless.

Later his father got shot in the chest and drowned in the sea… and he felt helpless,

And now, Tessa… that was the last drop

It was as cruel version of Lemony Snicket's a Series of Unfortunate Events. But now this orphan knew it was personal. He had to kill his silvered hair version of Count Olaf and nobody could stop him. He was smart for a reason and he wasn't going to make a mistake ever again.

When they had came back to the hotel, looking for survivors of the attack, they found a run down machine, the Arbalest. With the remaining men, they moved it towards a hangar and started working.

Some of the men left, but the remaining soldiers decided to stay at a hostel. It was a third class joint, probably where addicts went to get high.

"What are you doing?", asked Mao as he saw Akira put cables inside at the bedroom tub that looked extremely anti higenic, so she couldn't undertand what they young boy wanted to get in.

"We have an armslave, my brain and my parents money. With my whispered ability we can make this machine work. Believe me I have a plan", said Akira as he connected the cables to himself and got in the water.

"You have lost your mind!", said Mao but Kurtz stopped her before she could remove the electrical hazard teenager from the bathtub.

"Give me a notebook and a pen", he said to Kurtz and started drifting into that familiar void. With his eyes closed, the numbers and the elements started showing in his head. Cloaking technology, better metals, advanced shields, cold fusion knowledge, everything just kept puring in his head and he wrote it in that notebook. Mao and Kurtz could only see in wonder as the young man worked his magic.

"He is been there for hours. Is it healthy?", said Kurtz as he looked at the clock. Since he had entered the tub it had passed at least 8 hours.

"If he doesn't get out he is going to get an ear infection", said Mao when suddenly Akira openned his eyes.

"Boy! You alright?", asked Kurtz as he helped him get out of the water.

"I'm more than alright. I need your help", he said with a smile on his face that made both experienced soldiers shriver.

For months the group helped Akira, day and night, work in the armslave. He gave the specific instructions and they executed the project. The teenager also worked at night on small features of the machine and computer codes, he didn't had a good night's rest. But in the end, in that hangar, they built a devise that no one had seen before.

Slender and smaller than a Tauros, and more stylish than the Arbalest. Even more impresive than Leonard's Testarossa knew weapon.

"Do you want to test it?", said Kurtz as he saw that marvelous machine. He wanted to see it in action.

"No, I know it works", said Akira as he entered more codes in the machine's main frame.

"And how are you going to call it?", said Mao as she inspected the machine. It had almost no joints. It was smooth as if it was made from a single piece.

"It's a Gundam", said Akira as he shut his laptop.

"Gundam?", asked Kurtz.

"You'll see how good this machine really is because I have the exact person I want to test it with", said Akira with a smile that again, made both experienced soldiers shriver. He took all the notes he had written down, the computer and the chips on top of his desk, then he moved outside the hangar and trew them into a trash can.

"What are you doing?", said Kurtz as he saw the teenager throw gasoline inside the can.

"No one should ever have this knowledge", said Akira as he throw a lighter inside.

As the flames consumed the content inside the bin, he knew in that moment, that no matter what he will take his sister back.

Now all he had to do was find Leonard.

Again he turned his tub into a fire hazard, connecting cables, but this time he put a helmet on.

"What are going to do with that?", said Kurtz as he saw the boy enter the water.

"This will avoid him from detecting me, but not me from detecting him", said the boy as he closed his eyes.

He started to drift into that familiar void. There he saw his baby sister, she was sitting next to a window in a big mansion. She could see her sad little face and the way she looked so nostalgic. Suddenly her eyes changed and look straight at him with a large smile.

"Tessa!", she screamed as she saw the silver haired beauty enter the room accompanied by Leonard. When she saw him she changed her adorable little face into a smirk.

"Yuki don't get angry. My sister and I were just talking", said Leonard as he put a hand on her sister's hair. Tessa took the little girl from him and hide her behind herself.

"I'll leave you girls to it", said Leonard and left the room. Akira followed him close, trying to get any detail from the house and the surroundings.

When he saw Leonard open a secret compartment in the hallway. He went down the stairs and saw a glass coffin, inside there was a nervous system. Brain, spinal cord and nerves, connected to a machine that showed vital signs.

"I can believe I had to reduce myself to this", said Leonard as he saw the machine and the heart beat.

"That thing...", said Akira as he saw the machine. It was something he had seen his sister draw in the plane on their way to Japan in his mother's lap. He hadn't really noticed the shape before.

Now he understood everything. She had that kind of knowledge before. No wonder they wanted her for experimentation, no wonder the killed his parents.

That machine could bring the dead back to life…

Akira shriver in fear at the thought of it.


	14. SURPRISE

Leonard was sipping a cup of tea in his library when he heard the crystals in the chandelier. He turned to look at the cup and saw impact waves. Something was coming something big.

He jumped under the desk as all the windows glasses shatter. He pushed a button under the desk and the alarm turned on immeadiately.

He took a gun from the desk and ran towards the hallway.

….

Tessa heard the sound of glass cracking and covered Yuki and herself with the covers in the bedroom. The glass flew towards the curtains and the walls, sticking into the paint.

She took the little girl's hand and jumped towards the door. As she opened it, she saw Leonard holding a gun and aiming at them.

"You are coming with me", he said as he picked the little girl from the ground. Yuki started kicking and screaming, but Leonard shot her with a needle and she fell unconscious.

"What did you do to her?", said Tessa a she struggled to take the girl from his arms.

"She's only sleeping. You are coming too", he said as he pointed his gun towards her.

…

Akira's Gundam was taking all the heavy machinery down without difficult. The new design allowed him to be more stealthy and agile. Winning the other machines in speed and endurance. He took one of the main weapons in his suit and enable the other armslaves, like an electro magnetic pulse.

Suddenly, soldiers in helicopters arrived and descended towards the house looking through every floor. Mao was leading the group. "We look for the angel. You have to incapacitate the enemies forces", she said as she moved inside the building.

"I'm getting to old for this shit", said Kurtz as he went down from a second helicopter and landed on the roof. "We will rescue them, get your ass ready to destroy those weapons", he said.

Akira moved to the main hangars and blasted those weapons with almost no effort. His machine was unstoppable and extremely efficient in destroying targets.

Suddenly, he saw Leonard's Arbalest. Akira fired his most powerful weapon towards that ship in hopes to destroy it... when it bounced from it.

"Did you actually thought that you could take me down?", said Leonard from inside his Arbalest.

"Watch me try!", said Akira as he dodged Leonard's counter attack.

Both men were great pilots and showed remarkable skill in the field.

"30% damage on the left arm", said AL, the artificial intelligence system on the Arbalest, after Leonard's last shot.

"Don't worry AL, we will take him down", said Akira as he bypass more energy towards his main canyon.

"Your machine is fantastic. Maybe I will take it for myself", said Leonard as he shot another blast that Akira dodged without difficulty,

Akira started acumulating energy as well as Leonard. They were going to hit each other with a last shot. Both machines started to load higher and higher, 60%, 70%, 80%, 90%….

100%….

And a huge blast could be heard in the distance.

….

"Mao we need to get Yuki as fast as we can", said Kurtz as he cleared every bedroom in the upper floors.

"I can't seemed to find her!", said Mao as she kept looking.

"What floor are you in?", asked Kurtz when Mao open the bedroom door of the room he was cheeking.

"She is nowhere to be found!", said Mao when the blasts explosion from the two Arbalests came through the windows.

"Shit!", said Mao as she jumped towards the hall in order to avoid the hit.

"Akira! Are you ok?", asked Kurtz in the radio, but all communications seemed cut.

"Are they crazy!? They could have killed us all", said Mao as she cleaned the dust from her clothes.

"I don't think they care", said Kurtz as he picked Mao from the floor.

"Man, age is really a problem now", said Mao as she grabbed her back in pain.

"Yeah... but I could never do anything else than this", said Kurtz as he picked his rifle and put a bullet in the chamber.

"I can't really remember a time before this", said Mao as she took two machine guns.

"Wait, I remember something", said Kurtz as he took a piece of paper from his pocket, "Akira talked about a secret hall in the house"

"Maybe they are there!", said Mao in excitement.

…

After the blast, everything was covered in dust. Akira could feel that his arm was broken.

"99% structural damage", said AL.

"Yeah but so is he", he said as he jumped from the cockpit, when he felt a bullet grace his cheek.

"You won't get away from me Sousuke!", screamed an injured Leonard. He had a big cut in his forehead, probably a concussion, as he was calling him by his father's name. He kept on shooting towards him.

Akira slide from the Gundam's arm and fell to the ground. He also took a gun and opened fire. "You won't get away!", kept screaming Leonard.

"You are garbage Leonard. You are already dead and this time I won't let your sister bury you. Your are going to stay dead", said Akira as he fired his gun.

"Now my boy. No one stays dead for long", said Leonard.

…

As Mao and Kurtz opened the secret wall in the hall and went down the stairs, they saw something out of their worst nightmare.

"Sousuke… Kaname...?", said Mao as she saw the two of them aiming guns towards Tessa and Yuki's head.

"Surprised?", said Sousuke as he took the safety off.

"Mom? Why are you doing this?", said Yuki to his mother who was pointing a gun towards her.

"How in the world are you still alive?!", said Kurtz as he aimed his gun towards Sousuke.

"You should actually know, you were brought out of the grave your self", said Sousuke. Kurtz face became pale and his pulse dropped. Was that true?

"She is your daughter and she is your friend!", said Mao as she aimed her guns towards Kaname, who looked like she was going to shot Tessa and her daughter. But there was something odd, she looked as good as when she was only seventeen as if not a day had passed through her. Actually Sousuke looked exactly the same.

"They are nothing to us", said Kaname and put her gun barrel towards Yuki's forehead. The little girl was crying in fear as she saw her mother's action.

"This can't be real", said Kurtz as he hold his head. He felt extreme pain in his chest.

"Don't be afraid of that pain. Is because you are close to your physical being", said Sousuke and turned on the lights.

The room had five glass coffins with what appeared to be human organs: brains, spinal cords and nerves.

"What the hell is that?", said Mao in fear.

"This is the future. This are us", said Kaname as she took Yuki from the ground and carried her towards one of the glass coffins.

"We are an extension of our human lives. This machines let us live forever. Never dying", said Sousuke as he admired the coffins.

"He is right", said a man behind them. It was Gauron. He was holding a gun towards Mao's head.

"What did they do to you?", said Kurtz as he saw the expression in Sousuke's face. He seemed like a completely different person.

"You mean why he treats his daughter as an enemy?", said Gauron as he pushed Kurtz to the ground, "Well Sofia... maybe you can explain it to them"

A shadow moved from the back of the room. An elegant woman in a red dress walked towards them. She looked a lot like Kaname and had a gun in her hand.

"I thought Sofia died!", said Mao as she observed the woman approach them slowly. .

"Not actually. She always lived inside me", said Kaname. "Somehow when Yuki was born I thought I lost her and that she got inside my daughter, but actually she was brought back to life."

"And then Leonard worked his magic. He has given Sousuke and Kaname false memories so the only thing they know is that you are the enemy", said Sofia as she caressed Sousuke's cheek.

"Don't touch them!", said Mao but Gauron hit her in the knee and made her fall to the ground.

"There is nothing you can do to help them", said Sofia with a grin in her face.


	15. WHAT'S GOING ON?

A loud shot could be heard in the silence of the night and Leonard fell to the ground making a loud thump noise. After months of trying to achieve his goal, after months of pain in his heart, after that large explosion, shooting and dogging bullets, finally Akira had killed him, shooting him right in the head, ending what seemed like a horrible nightmare.

Or at least that's how it seemed at the moment; the end of the nightmare.

" _No one stays dead for long"_ , he had said in his last words, but Akira couldn't quite figure out what had he meant by that just yet.

So he ran towards the main house as fast as he could, but the pain in his arm was getting stronger. He knew it was broken and he could see glimpses of blood coming through his white gear.

"Dammit! It's an open fracture", he said as he took a knife and opened his shirt, revealing a horrible cut. He wrapped the wound with part of his own clothes and tight it up. He could move his hand, but it was painful to hold anything with it.

He didn't had time to feel sorry for himself, so he ran towards the mansion. As he was getting closer to the gate, he saw Gauron enter through the main door, so he followed him through the halls, until he reached a familiar place, the hall he had seen in his vision.

After Gauron entered the secret passage way, Akira followed him down the stairs with caution. As he got closer, he heard Gauron talking with some people.

 _"You mean why he treats his daughter as an enemy?"_ , he said, but Akira couldn't figure out clearly who he was talking to from his hiding spot. The boy only heard a laud noise as if someone had fallen to the ground.

 _"Well Sofia... maybe you can explain it to them"_ , Gauron said again and in the back of the room Akira saw the silhouette of a woman coming towards the group of people in front of him .

Akira had to get closer to see what exactly was going on. He could hear Mao talking to someone in anger, but couldn't understand the conversation. When all of a sudden a woman answered her and it was in a very familiar voice.

 _"Not actually. She always lived inside me"_ , said the woman speaking to Mao. _"Somehow when Yuki was born I thought I lost her and that she got inside my daughter, but actually she was brought back to life",_ she continued saying.

" _Daughter?!",_ Akira thought in surprise.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He moved through the shadows and hided near some large metal boxes. His eyes must had been wrong, he thought, because he was seeing his mother; younger and more beautiful than he ever knew before, but indeed his mother.

It was out of his worst dream as he soon realized she was aiming a gun towards Tessa and Yuki.

" _What is happening?",_ thought Akira in fear of this turn of events.

"And then Leonard worked his magic. He has given Sousuke and Kaname false memories so the only thing they know is that you are the enemy", said the woman Gauron had called Sofia before as she caressed a man's cheek. Akira couldn't make up who he was from his possition, but he had heard the conversation and she had mentioned Sousuke.

" _Is it my father?"_ , thought Akira more confused than ever before.

"Don't touch them!", screamed Mao, but Gauron hit her in the knee and made her fall to the ground.

"There is nothing you can do to help them", said Sofia with a grin in her face.

"Actually there is", said Akira as he came out from his hiding spot, pointing his gun towards Gauron's head. As he came closer to his enemy, he saw a face he never thought he'll see again. His father's.

He looked much younger and handsome, about his own age, but something was odd about him. He looked at him with eyes full of hate and aimed a gun towards him. Those were eyes he had never seen in his father and they terrified him.

"You have a lot to explain! What did you do to my parents?!", screamed Akira as he pushed the gun to Gauron's forehead, letting Mao and Kurtz get released from his grasp. They aimed their guns towards Sofia, Kaname and Sosuke.

"I love you all. I've seen you from inside your mother, always wishing to be close to you and I couldn't wait any longer to share your world. I thought I could but I've always been selfish and I needed you all for my own", said Sofia as she hold Sousuke closer as way to protect herself from the aiming guns.

"You freak!Why did you do this?!", screamed Mao and the woman gave her a hateful look.

"You can't possibly understand what is like to live without ever experiencing true love or true happiness. Looking at them from inside Kaname, without being able to share it, was heartbreaking. I lived in pain for the things that I could never have", said Sofia using Sousuke as a shield.

"Don't touch him!", said Akira as he pressed the gun towards Gauron's head.

"You can kill him if you like. Actually you can kill everyone here that it doesn't even make a difference to me. I can bring them back to life if I wanted to", said Sofia as she pulled a gun from her back and aimed it towards Sousuke's head.

"You mean…. The glass coffin?", said Akira after a few minutes.

"You are very observant my boy. They are live cradles actually, not coffins. I didn't have a physical form so I had to do something to come back to life and have a body of my own. Every night, when your mother was sleep, I gained control over her body and I did enjoy it. But in order to be truly alive, I needed to be alone with Kaname. So when Yuki was born, I implanted the idea in her mind that she was a whispered and she should be away from Sosuke in order to protect her. I couldn't do anything without him noticing something strange", said Sofia with a smirk, as if she was proud of her accomplishment.

"You keep them apart, yet you say you love them?", said Tessa and tears fell from her eyes in anger. She remembered how hard it had been for Sousuke and Kaname to be away from each other after Yuki was born. How much their children had suffered with the separation. All that pain had been afflicted in order to satisfy the ego of a freakish woman?

"Well I had my share of fun with your father and later I fell in love with him. Please don't hate me. I did this so that I could be with you all. With you my son", said Sofia as she looked at Akira with a smile.

"I'm not your son and your not my mother. My mother is already dead!", screamed Akira and kicked Gauron in the knee, making the man fal loudly towards the ground.

"No, I'm not dead honey, I'm here", said Kaname. Again with a distinct look of hate in her eyes.

"You are not my mother and will never be", said Akira as he aimed his gun towards Kaname's head.

"I felt you inside me, hold you in my arms when you were born. I loved how we used to go camping with your father in Atlanta. Remember? How you fell in the water and your father saved you? How later that day we saw shooting stars?", said Kaname with a smile.

"You dare put a gun towards your mother!", screamed Sofia as she aimed her own gun at Akira.

"Shut up!", screamed the boy. He was losing it. This woman was talking about memories he had shared with his family, loving memories. They were playing with his mind and his feelings.

When suddenly Gauron took advantage of his distraction and grabbed Akira's injured arm.

The boy screamed in pain and let go of his gun so Gauron took it and shot Kurtz in the leg. Akira took another gun from his ankle and tried to shoot Gauron when Sousuke shoot him in the hand and made him drop his second weapon.

Mao dodged the heavy fire coming from Kaname, helped by Tessa who shoved the gun away, and carried Kurtz to safety; while Akira struggled with Gauron in the floor for the gun.

"Enough!", screamed Sofia and took Yuki in her arms. Akira stopped on his tracks and let go of the gun he had manage to get a hold on. Gauron punched him in the face and took the weapon away from him, aiming it towards his head.

"Not so fast", said Mao as she aimed her own gun at Gauron from a safe distance, protecting Akira. Kurtz was also aiming his weapon.

"You should be glad that she likes this boy or he would be dead already", said Gauron to Mao as he pressed the gun towards Akira's head.

"Please lady, don't hurt my brother", said Yuki as she hold Sofia's hand softly.

"I don't want to, but he is giving me no choice. All I want is for you, my sweet little baby, to love me", said Sofia as she hold the gun closer towards the little girl's head.

"You really don't know what that word means", said Akira and suddenly Gauron fell to the ground in agonizing pain.

"What is going on!", screamed Sofia when she realized that there was a knife stuck in one of the glass coffins and the water was starting to leak.

"You stupid boy!", she screamed at Akira and threw Yuki to the ground. She was about to shoot her, when Kaname got in between.

"What are you doing?!", asked Sofia in surprise.

"I don't really know, I moved instinctively", said Kaname's double as she hold the crying little girl in her arms with tenderness.

Akira ran towards his sister, when Sousuke got in the way and aimed the gun towards him, "not so fast", he said.

The boy gave a step back and hold his own gun up towards his father's double.

"You don't want to fight me boy", said Sousuke as he took the safety off.

"I don't, but I will if I have to", said Akira as he removed his safety as well.


End file.
